1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical alignment liquid crystal display with compensation films, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are now widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light may be controlled to display images.
Depending upon the light source used, a liquid crystal display may be classified as a backlit liquid crystal display in which images are displayed using a lighting unit placed at the back of a liquid crystal cell, a reflective liquid crystal display in which the images are displayed using external natural light, or a transflective liquid crystal display in which the structures of a backlit liquid crystal display and a reflective liquid crystal display are combined. A transflective liquid crystal display may be operated in a room or a dark place with no external light source in a transmission mode in which the image display is performed using a built-in light source of the display device, and may be operated in an outdoor high illumination environment in a reflective mode in which the image display is performed by reflecting external light.
A liquid crystal display may operate in a vertical alignment mode, a twisted nematic mode, or an electrically controlled birefringence mode depending upon the characteristics of the liquid crystal used.
A vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display may be advantageous in that the viewing angle may be sufficiently wide to allow the screen images to be recognized from the lateral side without any gray inversion. However, color shifting may be generated at the lateral side such that light leakage may occur and the contrast ratio may be reduced.